We're not Related
by O1x Jenny
Summary: New chapter Up. Read and Review!. Meet Ashlee Cameron, Sean's sister,that has been living with her parents.She's come to live with him and Tracker.But,how will she be able to not have a stealing trailor park reputation if Sean's made one for the family
1. Default Chapter

Ashlee Cameron looked down at the card. 566 North Degrassi Street. Yup, this was the "house." She didn't know exactly what to call it. It looked like a crappy exuse for a house if you asked her. But, hey it's better than living with them.  
  
Them are Ashlee's parents. She hated them. They thought of her as a juvenile. "You're just like your brothers, good for nothing, sleeze bags." Ouch. Who wants to hear that from their parents?  
  
Ashlee didn't. So she ran away. If you call it that. She actually told them she was leaving, they gave her some cash, the finger, and a goodbye. She didn't mind, because they gave her some money. Not a lot. But it was still money.  
  
She was about to see her brothers. For the first time, in a long time. Sean was a year older than her. They were really close.And Tracker, believe it or not, was like a father figure to her. And both of her brothers always protected her. With her 5'6 and 110 frame, she was hit on. A lot. By sometimes hot, and sometimes perverted men. But her brothers were always there to make them go away. And she was minutes away to seeing them.  
  
She had found the address. This was it. She stood there by what looked like a side entrance. She heard footsteps. She couldn't let her brothers see her looking like trash. She wanted them to be proud of her. But then footsteps grew louder. Who was it?? Did they spot her?  
  
This is my first fan fic. I need reviews to keep going. Please review!!! Tell me how you like it!! 


	2. Anywhere but Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Degrassi, or the characters.  
  
Ashlee crouched down beside a couple of big boxes. A tall rough looking boy, with a hat backwards went to the door. He banged on the door. "Cameron, me and Towz need you to fix the engine thing on my sister's old car." Ashlee smiled both of her brothers always excelled in shop at school.  
  
Sean opened the door, and the boy walked in. Ashlee waited a minute, and then sprinted out of the lot. She was looking for a public bathroom to freshen up. She entered a dim messy room. There was toilet paper scattered all throughout the room. She sighed, this would have to do.  
  
She went over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She had flashbacks of this morning. She had woken up and packed all the clothes that could fit, into her small red backpack that was draped around her small shoulders. She had taken bus, to bus, to bus to get to Degrassi. And now, she was here.  
  
As she was leaving the bathroom, she walked into the small convenient store in the gas station. There, she saw the same boy who had talked to her brother. She picked up a soda and paid at the cashier. As she was leaving the store, she felt someone's presence following her.  
  
She walked out onto the street. It was quite clear the boy was following her. Ashlee was not scared of just anyone. Though the boy was much taller, and stronger, and turned around. "May I help?" Ashlee asked. "Yeah with this," and he slapped her butt. Ashlee was appalled. She hit the guy in the face. "You mess with Jay, you'll have to pay." "You'd think you'd be able to think of more than one letter for you're name!" she smirked. He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake them, moving his hands to her neck. She didn't know what to do, so she spat on his eyes. He went to wipe his eyes, as Ashlee ran free of him. She didn't know where to go, but anywhere but there.  
  
Where will Ashlee go? Will Jay come seeking for revenge? Review, and find out!! 


	3. Past and Present

Ashlee decided to go back to her brothers' house. She was taking yet, another bus back to the house when a girl about her age walked onto the bus.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" the girl motioned to the seat beside her.  
  
"Oh no, go right ahead." Ashlee replied.  
  
"Hm.. you look oddly familiar.. have we met before?" the girl asked. "No.. I don't think so," Ashlee confirmed. "Oh well, I'm Emma Nelson, I live here in Degrassi. What's your name, and do you live around here?" she said quizzingly.  
  
"Oh, hello, my name is Ashlee, I'm here visiting family." Ashlee replied. "Oh, nice to meet you. Here's my stop, see you around, maybe." And with that Emma was gona. What a nosy girl, Ashlee thought to herself. Ashlee looked around the bus to see who was on it. An elderly lady in the front, and a small family in the back.  
  
The small family made Ashlee remember her early childhood.  
  
"Mom, Sean is staring at me!" five year old Ashlee complained. "Nuh huh. Mom, Ashlee's making it up! I'm just staring out the window! It's not my fault her big nose is in the way!!"  
  
Olivia Cameron turned around from her passenger seat up front. She gave them the look. Both children knew 'the look.' It meant be quiet, or else.  
  
"Sean, Ashlee," 11 year old Tracker said while looking up from his gameboy, "whoever is quietest the longest...gets a pretzel, Okay?" The two children nodded.  
  
That day the family had gone to visit their father's mother, their grandma. It was a great day, that Ashlee would always remember.  
  
With a screeching sound, Ashlee was transformed back into the present day on the bus. She was thinking about her childhood when her mind drifted to when she was 12.  
  
She was a straight A student, who worked hard to get good grades, and to cover up her home life. She always thought, people wouldn't suspect there were problems, if she didn't let them.  
  
"Anyone there? I'm home" Ashlee yelled into her house after school. "What the fcuk are you doing? Yelling? Some people are trying to rest!" her father screamed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Ashlee wimpered. She had just gotten home, and she already had screwed up. 'I can't do anything right..' she thought.  
She went into her room to get away from it all, when the phone rang. "Make yourself good for something, and answer it, God Dammit!" Ashlee obeyed. "Hello?"  
"Ash.. is mom there?? It's Sean." "Hey Sean!! Ugh no Mom's here, but she should be back drunk anytime now.. Dad's been so" "Ashlee! I need dad then. Now! I got ina fight.." Ashlee knew what this meant.. Sean would be back for a couple of weeks, and her parents would not be happy, because that meant more money onto the tuition. And that meant, her mom wouldn't be home from the bar till atleast 9pm then home to drink more. And her father.. would be.. her father.  
  
Well her "new dad" anyway. Her old dad was a fun caring man. But ever since Tracker moved out at age 16 to try to open his own auto shop, he had become verbally abusive, and just an overall asshole.  
  
She gave the phone to her dad, and nervously waited to see what would happen.  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews!! I need some more to continue. I'm trying to give you more on Ashlee's past. And then, we'll take it back to the present. 


	4. BusRide down Memory Lane

bA/N Sorry the Chapters are so short, but I rather write shorter chapters with more details. And this thing is gonna be long.. so I want to give you bits at a time./b  
  
Ashlee sat clutching her Beanie Bear. Her brothers had given it to her when she turned 6. She held it for comfort, in hard times.  
  
Ashlee was very tempted to pick up the other phone and listen, but she knew better. She decided to do her homework to take her mind off things. While she was trying to figure out the solution to X=59-5, she heard a gasp and "I AM NOT PAYING $200 MORE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A SCREW UP!" Ashlee knew that her father meant those words, and would not pay any more money for Sean.  
  
She got scared that Sean would wind up on the streets like Tracker was for a while. She silently cried. At 8:00pm she looked up for the last time that night and fell asleep.  
  
When she awoke that morning she went downstairs to see if her mother was awake yet. She was making coffee, when Ashlee appeared. "What happened to Sean?" Ashlee questioned. Her mother was sober from 7am-5pm when she got off work. Ashlee just hoped she would remember the night before. "Ugh, your brother beat the shit out of a kid, and needs money to stay in school.. your father refuses to pay it, so Sean's going to live with Tracker, so they be delinquents together. And you'll probably wind up there knowing you. " Ashlee tried to ignore the last comment.  
  
Sean? Living with Tracker? He was too young to be living without parents? Although.. her parents didn't count as "parents." Not the good kind anyway. She always thought about going to live with them.. but never had enough courage to actually leave. That is, until now.  
  
Ashlee looked out the window, it was about time she got off. Enough reminiscing for a day. She had reached her brothers' house.  
  
This was it. It was now or never. She walked into the side door entrance, and knocked. Sean opened the door, with his mouth wide open.  
  
bA/N haha a cliff hanger! Yay! Please Review! Or I'm not going to continue, but I want to, so review! 


	5. Awkward Meeting and New people

"Ashlee......??!?!?" Sean gasped. "Sean!!" The brother and sister embraced is a big hug.  
  
"Why are you here? Did something happen to mothe.. mom and dad?" Sean asked with a little concern. Ashlee rolled her eyes and muttered "I wish.." She felt bad for saying that, but in all truths, she wouldn't miss her alcoholic mom, or abusive dad.  
  
"No, I just couldn't stand living with them, so I left. They didn't seem to mind .But.. I was... hoping.. maybeIcouldstaywithyouandTracker?" she quickly said the last part. That question surprised Sean.  
  
"Tracker and I will have to think about it.. But anyway, meet my friends." Sean motioned to a tall dark haired girl, that's Alex, Towers, and that's Jay. Well that's kinda Jay... someone slipped something in his drink and he hasn't been acting like himself lately."  
  
Ashlee's heart started racing. Thousands on thoughts ran through her mind. Should she tell Sean about him? Though it wasn't the kid's fault for getting his drink spiked.. She decided to let it go, there's no point in letting an accident stand in the way of things.  
  
Ashlee looked around the house... was this a place she could call home? It was dirty, and smelled, but it was with family that she actually loved. "So, what are you guys up to?" Ashlee asked. "Trying to get Jay to wake up, and hide some things." Alex answered rudely.  
  
"What kind of .." Ashlee began to ask, but deicded against it. Some things were better off unknown. "When will Tracker be back?" Ashlee asked. Sean sighed. "He's at an auto seminar for a couple of days. He'll be back on Thursday." Ashlee was a little disappointed, but atleast she could hang out with Sean for a couple of days. "So, are you gonna go to school at Degrassi, or what?" Alex asked. Ashlee hadn't even thought of it.  
  
Though, it wouldn't be too bad, getting to start over. "Yeah, I guess, I'm in 9th grade now.." "So, you'll be in Sean's classes." Alex's snipped. Ashlee had also forgotten that Sean was held back a year. It would be very weird being in the same class as her older brother. But, maybe a good thing, because he could warn her about mean teachers, and such.  
  
It was already 8:00pm on a Sunday night. An awkwardness filled the room. "Where the hell am I?!?" a scared awakened Jay screamed. "Jay, calm down, we think your drink was spiked, Towers found you, brought you here, and then you passed out." Sean explained.  
  
Jay blinked in confusion. "And this is my sister, Ashlee." Sean said pointing to a scared looking Ashlee. "Oh..hi..." Ashlee smiled trying to let him know that he was forgiven , if he remembered anyway. "Sean, do you have an extra room, I could sleep in?" Ashlee asked. "Yeah, we have an extra room, with a cot, not much but it should do.. for the time being..and it's in the back." Ashlee nodded and took her backpack and went to look for the room.  
  
She lay down on the cot, she had layed down her sweaters to make sheets, because she didn't know when the last time anything had been washed. She tried falling asleep, but she was nervous about her first day at the new school. If she could convince her old school records had been lost, and get in.  
  
The time with Sean and his friends, had been pretty awkward, but she hoped it would pass in time. Her stomach growled, because she hadn't eaten in hours. She grabbed a candy bar from the pocket of her travel bag. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard her brother's friends saying goodbye. She drifted in a light sleep thinking, 'What would tomorrow bring?'  
  
Review, and find out!!!  
  
A/N I hope you guys liked some of the changes I made to the story, hope you liked this chapter. Please review, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! 


	6. Welcome to Degrassi

Authors Note- Sorry for the crappy chapter. But, it wasn't Jay's fault, to make that clear. His drink was spiked. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Beeeeeep. Ashlee's watch went off, vibrating on her arm. 6:45am. Too early to get up, but she needed to. She had a lot to do. She needed to pick out her clothes, because first impressions last forever. She emptied her bookbag that held all of her clothes, and stuffed it with all the pens she could find.  
  
Then, she stepped into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. She examined the contents. Boxes of takeout Chinese food, coke, and beer marked Tracker. Hm.. what a healthy diet, Ashlee thought to her self. She looked and found a plum in the bottom shelf. 'Oh well, it's something.'  
  
Ashlee was busy putting her long hair back, when Sean woke up. "We'll leave in fifteen,Kay?"  
  
"Sure." Ashlee replied. She looked down at her jean skirt, and vintage shirt. These were some of her nicest clothes. But, she really wanted everyone at Degrassi to like her. She yearned for acceptance.  
  
"Sean, should we leave early? Because I need to register.." Sean scrunched his nose, he liked to be at school as little as possible. Going early was not his style. But, it was for a good cause, his sister.  
  
The siblings walked in silence to Degrassi High. "Is the Alex girl, your girlfriend?" Ashlee asked. "Nope, Ellie Nash is. She wasn't there yesterday, because she had to work on a project for school." Sean responded  
  
Ashlee nodded. She was glad, Alex hadn't come off as the nicest girl, but she may have been having a bad day.  
  
Ashlee's eye widened as she looked at the school in front of her. It was huge! How was she going to get used to this? Her old school only had 200 students. And half of them didn't even bother to show up.  
  
Sean led her sister to the office. The secretary choked on her coffee. "Sean Cameron, 30 minutes early, on a Monday?!" She asked. "Yes, to help my sister settle in. She just moved to Degrassi, and would like to transfer in." Sean answered, confidently.  
  
"School records?" the secretary asked. "They are lost.." Ashlee said quietly, "My old school, WestBridge High, was very disorganized, so.." The secretary nodded. Everyone in the school knew about WestBridge High. There was always chaos there.  
  
"Well fill this out, I'll tell Mr.Radich, the principle. He'll get you a schedule." Ashlee obeyed.  
  
The bell ring. "Ash, I have to get to class, hope we're in the same classes. Good Luck!" Sean said to his scared looking sister.  
  
Ashlee handed the papers to the secretary. "By the way, I'm Mrs.Lewis." The secretary said.  
  
Ashlee sat down on a chair in the waiting reception. "Mr.Radich will see you now." Mrs. Lewis called out.  
  
Ashlee gathered her things, and walked into the office. "Welcome to Degrassi, Ms...?" "Cameron." Ashlee replied proudly.  
  
"Cameron... ARE YOU RELATED TO SEAN CAMERON?" Mr.Radich said loudly.  
  
"Yes, he's my brother." Ashlee answered. She had mistaken the loudness in his voice for excitement.  
  
"Oh boy.." Mr.Radich stated, "Well, here is your schedule. I'll take you to your new homeroom, Mr.Simpson, who teaches technology.  
  
Ashlee nodded. She didn't understand why he had seem upset to find out she was related to Sean. Sean had made a few mistakes, but what had he done here?  
  
Review, and see how Ashlee learns about her brother's reputation at Degrassi. And if she is accepted.  
  
a/n PLEASE REVIEW!! I just need 1 to go on. The more reviews, the more chapters! 


End file.
